Fifi la folle - À l'école des obsédés
by Nanny Mclit
Summary: Âgée de onze ans, Fifi Brindacier, une jeune fille aux cheveux cuivré, reçoit un jour la visite d'un géant après l'arrivée d'un étrange paquet... Arrivée à Poudlard, Fifi découvrira le monde de la magie qui s'ouvre à elle ; fabrication de potions, tuer un troll et voler en balai, voilà ce qui attend Fifi cette année. Mais quel est le lien que possède Fifi avec Gépéto Gorgoni ?
1. Prologue

Prologue : Oublier l'emballage

Tout commença lors d'une agréable journée d'Été ensoleillée au Chemin des Pervers. Tout le monde dévalisé les stocks de chez Mme Guipure à cause des 50% de réduction et tout le monde dégusté une glace à la morve de Gobelins créée par le chef Florian Fortarôme même si c'était dégoûtant. Mais après tout, c'était une enseigne renommée donc cela devait forcément être bon.

Oui, tout semblait parfaitement se dérouler au Chemin des Pervers. Jusqu'à ce que Minerva McGonagall, qu'on appelé Gorge Profonde parce qu'elle savait s'y prendre... avec les glaces, déambulait dans la rue vêtue de sa jupe en ailes de Doxy fait spécialement pour elle qui avait coûté 500 gallions et 1000 Doxy. Vêtue d'un débardeur en cuir, de ses cuissards achetés dans le rayon « S&M » de chez Mme Guipure et vêtue de son célèbre Succi; un sac à main en peau de dragon fait sur mesure.

McGonagall semblait pressée. Peut être parce qu'elle était tellement peu vêtue qu'elle aurait pu être Professeur de sexomagie, ou bien qu'elle avait une nouvelle commande avec un vieux sorcier riche et barbus. Non, en réalité, il ne s'agissait rien de tout cela. En fait, McGonagall était pressée car elle avait rendez vous avec le grand acteur pornographique de l'époque moderne; Albus Dumbledore. Depuis que Rita Skeeter avait posté les photos hot de Dumbledore à la Gazette du sorcier, Dumbledore était devenu une célébrité accomplit. Tout le monde l'admirait, tout le monde admirait ses films, même les enfants. McGonagall entra alors dans la célèbre Taverne, où le soir cet endroit se transformait en maison close; le Chaudron Baveur. On pourrait croire que c'était son lieu de travail le soir, mais non, McGonagall était professionnelle jusqu'au bout. Elle vit au fond de la Taverne le Professeur Dumbledore avec plusieurs hommes autour de lui. Oui, il fallait certifier, Dumbledore faisait du porno gay et il l'assumait !

McGonagall fit dégager tout le monde avec son bonnet z mais attention, c'était de la qualité Allemande !

Lorsqu'elle put enfin voir Dumbledore, elle le vit avec un Troll. Les fantasmes de Dumbledore étaient vraiment spéciaux, trop même. Il était Gobelinphile, Trollphile et même Géanphile comme il l'avait déjà prouvé dans « La massue du Géant ».

- Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Minerva ! Oh ma douce amie, vous m'avez tellement manqué, répliqua-t-il.

- Cela fait 5 heures qu'on ne s'est pas vu Dumbledore... Vous avez déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé Chambre 150 ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluide sans avoir repris son souffle.

-Et bien euh... dit-il en toussant, je te présente Gérard.

-Enchanté Gérard, pouvez-vous dégager Gérard ?

-Grmmmmmm... grogna Gérard le Troll.

-Attention Minerva... Il est très susceptible. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chou, indiqua Dumbledore en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres boutonneuses de Gérard.

-Bon Dumbledore, je vous attends en haut. Au revoir Gérard, articula Minerva en se pinçant les lèvres.

En réalité, McGonagall avait toujours eu une attirance profonde pour Dumbledore, lorsqu'il était riche et avait usé de ses services quand elle faisait la péripatéticienne dans les rues de Londres. Il l'avait aidé et depuis, ils étaient devenus proche, à partager leurs amants. Mais McGonagall avait la réalité en face d'elle... Dumbledore aimait les hommes et toutes choses qui s'y référençaient. Ses seins qu'elle avait fait refaire à multiples reprises avec un sortilège d'amplification n'avait jamais servit à rien. Elle avait tout fait pour le rendre jaloux, tout. Faire des choses avec les Elfes de maison dans les cuisine, avec Flitwick, avec Rusard, avec Missteigne, avec Peeves (même si ce n'était qu'un fantôme), avec tout le monde, sauf Dumbledore.

Lorsque McGonagall arriva enfin dans la chambre qu'elle hébergeait pour les vacances d'Été, elle eu une étrange surprise. Elle vit un homme, des cheveux roux en bataille, des lèvres pulpeuses, mal rasées tellement sensuel, ces lèvres qui s'approchaient vers les siennes... McGonagall ne comprenait rien... Mais elle se sentit tourner dans un tourbillon sexuel et elle se retrouvait dans les flammes roses de la luxure. Mais au dernier moment, lorsqu'il laissa sa marque d'appartenance, ils avaient oublié la capote en poil de Quintaped.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une erreur de livraison

Il s'était écoulé 11 ans après les événements du dernier chapitre. 11 ans de changement intégral pour le monde des sorciers, comme Dumbledore qui fut muter au nom de Directeur de Poudlard officiellement, car avant, celui-ci partageait son bureau avec un vieux mongole tout fripé, mais maintenant Dumbledore avait finit son ancien métier d'acteur pornographique... Enfin c'est ce qu'il prétendait.

McGonagall avait arrêté son travail intensif à faire le tapin. Elle avait eu un MST après avoir couché avec Flitwick. Il semblerait que celui-ci ne lavait pas souvent son gourdin.

Quant au monde des sorciers, il avait évidemment changer. Voldemort était toujours dans les anales des personnes et tout le monde était devenu parano avec leurs amis, conjoints et famille. La société était devenue moins érotique et les enfants avaient des restrictions sur ce qu'il devait lire ou voir. Voilà ce qu'il se produisait lorsqu'on changeait de Ministre de la magie et de Directeur de Poudlard. Avant on se changeait les idées en regardant le calendrier Hot des professeurs de Poudlard mais maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait enlever l'idée que Voldemort était bel et bien présent.

Cette histoire reprends dans une rue de Little Whinging, dans une famille rousse depuis des millénaires où l'histoire débute par une livraison assez inattendue.

Fifi Brindacier était une jeune fille de 11 ans, rousse, qui avait pour parents des moldus misérables et hargneux, cela lui avait forgé un caractère intraitable. Fifi Brindacier était une jeune fille normale, elle portait des vêtements normaux, avait des amies normales (sauf pour Bertha qui mangeait des escargots) et avait des amourettes avec des garçons par ci par là.

Bref, Fifi Brindacier était évidemment une jeune fille totalement normale qui vivait normalement. Mais depuis sa plus jeune enfance, Fifi sentait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place et n'avait jamais su pourquoi. En réalité, Fifi avait un don qu'elle ignorait, c'était une sorcière. Une sorcière avec d'immenses pouvoirs qu'il fallait contrôlé. Du haut de son 1 m 45, avec ses deux couettes et ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseurs, Fifi était une jeune sorcière ignorante mais puissante. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle n'était pas aussi normale que ça.

Cette histoire reprends une nouvelle fois dans une belle journée d'Été. Fifi était tranquillement dans sa chambre. Ses parents étaient partis au travail et allés revenir dans quelques minutes. Fifi dessinait calmement et posée lorsque la sonnette de la porte sonna. Fifi, se demandant qui pouvait bien être, décida de descendre ouvrir à la personne. En réalité, Fifi n'avait jamais ouvert la porte sans l'autorisation de ses parents. La plupart du temps, lorsque ses parents ouvraient, c'était une prostituée du coin de rue venue pour des services mais elle se trompait de maison, en fait le voisin d'à côté usé souvent de services de ce genre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle allait ouvrir la porte sans aucune raison valable.

Arrivée en bas, Fifi ouvra posément la porte et... Personne ! Fifi qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose baissa les yeux vers le paillasson et vit quelque chose d'inhabituel; un colis. Fifi qui se demandait pourquoi un colis était présent ici, prit le colis et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Fifi avait déjà désobéi à 2 règles Ouvrir la porte sans autorisation et Prendre un courrier non destiné.

Lorsque Fifi arriva en haut des escaliers, dans sa chambre, elle posa le colis sur le sol en perdant légèrement l'équilibre et l'ouvrit alors sans se poser de réel question. A l'intérieur, un papier crépon blanc qui recouvrait quelque chose, Fifi l'enleva délicatement du carton et puis elle vit...

_HOT CALENDRIER DUMBLEDORE, I LOVE SEX !_

Des tonnes de calendriers _hot _étaient dispersée dans le carton, Dumbledore apparaissait les fesses toutes fripées à l'air avec une drôle de créature entre ses jambes qu'elle trouva répugnante. C'était en réalité Gérard !

Fifi sentit ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs rougir. Elle avait honte... Elle enleva les calendriers du carton violemment, les jetant et même les déchirant. Entre temps, ses parents venaient de rentrer. Entendant la porte se fermer, Fifi glissa les calendriers sexy sous le lit. Mais personne entra dans la chambre de Fifi.

Un détail avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant à Fifi dans le carton. Quelque chose d'autre s'y trouvait. Ce n'était pas un calendrier, c'était une lettre... Elle prit donc la lettre entre ses mains, s'en ficha de sa curiosité et lut la lettre.

_McGonagall, ma biatch, comment tu vas ? _

_Cela fait tellement d'années qu'on ne s'est pas parlée, au moins 10 heures ? Je t'aime grave truc de malade, starfoulah ! Ouais je parle arabe maintenant, je suis trop mash'allah. Avec Gérard on baise tout le temps, tout les jours, toutes les heures. C'est génial ! Je t'envoie notre calendrier par l'intermédiaire de Little Whinging, dans notre rendez vous secret. La vie de moi tu me manques, je te kiffe grave ! Rappel : Faut pas dire à la rousse de Little ch'sais pas quoi que c'est pas ses parents les rouquins. Miskina d'elle. Bon, je te kiss sur ta petite chatte avec ton piercing. Je t'aime... pas ! Non je plaisante._

_Dumbledore le beau gosse,_

_ Chemin des pervers, Chaudron des ronfleurs._

Les mains crispées sur la feuille, Fifi venait de lire le pire genre épistolaire au monde. Des questions lui tournoyaient dans la tête... Venait-on de parler d'elle ? C'était donc elle la fille rousse de Little Whinging ? Elle n'en savait rien mais était énervée. Énervée car... Car Fifi était bipolaire. Elle descendit des escaliers de la maison en courant et sortit de celle-ci. Elle courra vers un banc et poussa un authentique cri et BOUM !

Sa maison explosa à l'arrière... Fifi se retourna et repoussa un autre cri qui fit explosée une autre maison de la rue. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Que se passait-il ? Quand tout à coup une moto volante arriva alors en perçant le ciel de Little Whinging. Mais la moto volante détacha des lampadaires de la rue, écrasant un chien qui se nommait Kekette.

La moto s'arrêta alors devant Fifi qui se faisait dessus à la vue de ce qu'il se passait. L'homme, qui était plus géant que humain, descendit de la moto, et enleva son casque qu'il portait où une barbe y dépassait.

Avec stupéfaction, c'était Rubeus Hagrid Dorcel le réalisateur de films X !


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin des Pervers

Il s'était écoulé 2 heures depuis les événements derniers. Fifi et Hagrid avait eu le temps de faire connaissance. Hagrid lui avait parler de ses performances dans l'art pornographique et ses techniques pour les réaliser, tandis que Fifi, elle, parlait de sa vie d'écolière spéciale, de toutes ses petites choses bizarres dans son existence. Comme la fois où elle avait mis le feu à la jupe de sa maîtresse et que malheureusement, elle ne portait pas de culotte, ou bien aussi quand le bureau du directeur avait était saccagé car il lui avait mal parler (d'ailleurs, on avait retrouvé des magazines « Playboy » dans son bureau).

Oui, la discussion avait été longue pour nos deux protagonistes. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'ennuyer qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Gare direction Londres pour ensuite se diriger vers le Chemin des Pervers. Fifi était impatiente de découvrir cet endroit. Hagrid lui en avait tellement parler. Toutes ces réformes qui avait été faite depuis peu, toutes ses boutiques vendant des choses divers et variées. C'était selon lui le paradis.

Ils prirent le train direction Londres. Tout le monde dévisageait Hagrid dans le compartiment. En même temps, Hagrid ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu tellement qu'il était gros comme un loukoum. Aucun des deux ne discutèrent pendant la moitié du trajet. S'étaient-ils trop parler ? N'avaient-ils plus de sujet de discussion ? Il n'en savait rien, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid creva l'abcès :

- Et ben dis donc, il parait que je vais mourir d'un infarctus, dit-il en regardant l'horoscope du train sur une des télévisions.

- Tiens, vous êtes Bélier ? demanda Fifi étonnée.

- Et oui, et je peux te dire que les Bélier sont les guerriers du sexe, expliqua Hagrid en faisant un clin d'œil.

Fifi prit un air interrogatif et laissa tomber la discussion qui tournait trop vers le sexe, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi les adultes étaient-ils obstinés à parler de sexualité. Le train s'arrêta alors et une voix féminine annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres.

Nos deux amis descendirent du train et longèrent le quais pour se diriger ensuite vers les escaliers menant à la rue de la gare. Un soleil éclaira le visage de Fifi et Hagrid. Tout deux ensuite continuèrent leur route.

- Ah oui, au fait je dois te donner quelque chose de très important, dit Hagrid en plongeant une de ses mains dans une de ses poches.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Fifi en fixant Hagrid.

Hagrid sortit alors une petite enveloppe jaunis où des inscriptions en encre verte s'y trouvait dessus. Il tendit cette enveloppe à Fifi qui la prit et l'ouvrit aussitôt.

C'était la lettre de Poudlard ainsi qu'une liste scolaire.

- Écoutez Hagrid, commença Fifi tandis que celui-ci la regarder d'un air interrogateur, je suis déjà au courant... Je sais que mes parents ne sont, enfin n'étaient, pas mes vrais parents... Je sais que je suis une sorcière.

- Et c'est pour cela que je suis venu te chercher. Pour tout t'annoncer. Tes parents ont caché toutes ces lettres. Je suis venu pour ça, tout te dire.

- Je... Je ne veux pas Hagrid, annonça Fifi, je ne veux pas d'une vie comme celle-ci, je veux une vie normale.

- OK, OK, très bien... Mais ne peux-tu pas attendre 7 ans avant ?

Fifi réfléchi alors, pouvait-elle assumer d'être une sorcière pendant 7 ans et revivre une vie normale par la suite ? Puis elle se dit alors que plus rien ne pouvait être normale maintenant ses parents étaient morts, elle n'avait plus de chez elle, tout était fichu.

Après avoir longuement marché, ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment qui était abandonné visiblement. Une pancarte accroché au dessus flottait à l'air du vent.

Mais plus ils s'approchaient de l'endroit plus il devenait moins délaissé. C'était comme un bâtiment vieux mais toujours actif où ses inscriptions figurées sur la pancarte

_LE CHAUDRON BAVEUR_

Cependant, l'écriteau _BAVEUR_ avait été barré pour céder place à un _RONFLEUR_.

- Depuis les abus sexuels, tout le monde est devenu impuissant ici, expliqua Hagrid qui visiblement était professionnel sur le sujet.

Ils entrèrent par la vieille porte délabrée où à l'intérieur une épaisse fumée de cigarettes flottée. Fifi regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que des vieux... Des vieux qui étaient, selon Hagrid, impuissants. Hagrid et elle se dirigèrent vers le bar où un vieux monsieur nettoyait les chopes de bière.

- Oh... Hagrid. Comme cela fait longtemps, dit le vieil homme d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il aperçut Hagrid et Fifi.

- Bonjour Jackouille, Fifi je te présente Jack, serveur qui a remplacé Tom. En ce moment, Tom est à Azkaban, pour abus sexu... Pour affaires personnelles, expliqua Hagrid.

Fifi n'avait jamais été autant désespérée par l'excitation incompréhensible des adultes sorciers.

- Bien Jackouille, on va y aller hein ?

- D'accord mon gros, répliqua Jack nettoyant une chope de Bière, a plus !

Fifi et Hagrid franchirent alors la salle embrumée pour sortir dans une impasse avec un mur de briques.

- Je déteste quand il m'appelle mon gros... C'est vrai je suis pas si... bafouilla Hagrid tout en avançant face au mur de briques.

Il sortit alors son parapluie rose qu'il portait tout le long où un ruban multicolore fermait celui-ci. Fifi le regardait d'un air distant. Hagrid le détacha soigneusement et tapota deux ou trois briques avec son parapluie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant, déclara Fifi regardant le mur de briques mettre des plombs à s'écarter du chemin.

- Il est vieux c'est pour ça, expliqua Hagrid qui lui aussi semblait s'emmerder.

Le mur de briques s'écarta ENFIN du passage où une rue misérable longeait nos deux protagonistes. Tout était délabré, tout était ruiné. Ici, rien ne donner l'impression d'être au paradis comme avait dit Hagrid pensa Fifi. Ils s'avancèrent alors dans la rue où Fifi regardait tout autour d'elle avec dégoût. Son regard s'arrêta sur une baston avec deux vieux :

- Sale grognasse ! dit le vieux foutant un coup de balai magique dans la gueule de la vieille peau.

- Impuissant de merde ! T'as même pas réussi à m'combler avec tes 10 boites de viagra ! répliqua la mamie bien prête à toucher l'homme avec sa pantoufle bon marché.

- C'est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda discrètement Fifi à Hagrid.

- Avec eux, oui. La dernière fois il se disputait car la vieille faisait partie d'un harem.

- Un harem ?

- Tu sais pas ce que un harem ? Tout le monde le fait ici voyons... Où tes parents t'ont éduqué ?

- Pas ici en tout cas...

Ensuite, ils arrivèrent en plein cœur de la rue où Fifi constata qu'il y avait effectivement des Pervers. Tous lui demandèrent si elle voulait des bonbons mais celle-ci refusait poliment. Vieux cochons pensa-t-elle.

Tout semblait différent au cœur de la rue, tout était beaucoup moins défectueux. Fifi paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnée à présent.

- Les autorités ont eu la flemme de tout inspecter la rue, éclaira Hagrid.

Ils poursuivirent leur marche jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un bâtiment vétuste où des lettres écaillées dorées indiquer : « _Ollivander, vendeur de baguettes et plus si affinités_ »

- On ne va pas acheter mes autres fournitures ? interrogea Fifi.

- Tout est déjà acheter, ici c'est bien trop chère voyons ! justifia Hagrid.

- Et mes vêtements, vous avez fait comment ?

- A ça ? Euh... Et bien euh...

- Finalement, je veux pas savoir...

Fifi abandonna une nouvelle fois la discussion d'un soupire insonore. Ils étaient trop bizarre ici, s'en était trop.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique où la porte laissa filé un peu de poussière et activa une sonnette.

S'essuyant les pieds sur le paillasson, Fifi et Hagrid prirent place devant le comptoir vieillot. Soudain, un homme sortit de l'ombre glissant sur une échelle où ses deux grands yeux pâles brillaient dans l'obscurité.

- Tiens tiens... Fifi Brindacier... J'attendais votre visite... dit l'homme d'une voix mystérieuse et glacée. De quelle main tenez vous la baguette Mrs Brindacier ?

- Je suis gauchère, répondit Fifi.

L'homme partit alors à l'arrière de sa boutique.

- Bon, Fifi... Je pense que je vais y aller. Il y a un truc que j'ai oubliais, tu peux venir cinq secondes ? indiqua Hagrid.

Fifi s'approcha alors de Hagrid et celui-ci la prit inhabituellement dans ses bras.

- Fifi, c'est important ce que je vais te dire... Cet homme est... Fou ! Il va te proposer d'aller à l'arrière de sa boutique... N'y va surtout pas. Promets le moi, chuchota Hagrid.

- Je te le promets...

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il d'un sourire. Bon j'y vais, à toute à l'heure, reprit-il cette fois-ci de pleine voix.

Hagrid s'en alla de la boutique et Fifi se retourna alors et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Ollivander juste derrière elle tenant une baguette.

- Prenez la je vous pris.

Fifi la prit alors de sa main gauche et commença à faire un geste quelconque qui fut dévastateur. Des sirènes retentirent dans tout le Chemin des Pervers. Des sorciers criaient de tout les côtés. Tout le monde s'arrachait les cheveux.

- Non, non, ça va pas du tout, déclara Ollivander qui sortit sa baguette et faisant un geste absurde. Tout redevint alors normal.

Il alla alors à l'arrière de sa boutique où Fifi pu voir par dessus l'épaule la pièce entrouverte. Une lumière bleutée s'y trouvait.

- Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ? demanda Ollivander.

- Souviens toi des paroles de Hagrid, souviens toi des paroles de Hagrid, se répéta Fifi intérieurement dans sa tête.

- Alors vous venez ?

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et Ollivander revint alors avec une boîte rectangulaire entre ses mains.

Il l'ouvrit devant elle et là, elle vit la chose la plus étrange qu'elle n'est jamais aperçue... C'était une grosse baguette, très épaisse, sombre et toute déformée. Cela ressemblait à un... Non c'était trop vulgaire. Fifi détourna son regard vers l'arrière boutique tenant la baguette vers Ollivander et l'agita férocement. Une explosion gigantesque surgit alors du Chemin des Pervers et elle lacha systématiquement la baguette. Mais qu'avaient-elles ces baguettes magiques ?

- Non, non, non ! A moins que...

Ollivander fixa Fifi alors avec inquiétude et s'en alla au fond de la boutique.

Fifi trouva cela étrange et commença à ressentir un sentiment d'inquiétude. Ollivander revint alors avec une nouvelle boîte rectangulaire. Fifi prit la baguette à l'intérieur et Ollivander semblait de plus en plus tendu. Elle sentit une étrange chaleur émanant de la baguette s'engouffrant dans ses doigts. Elle fit alors un geste souple pour ensuite voir des étincelles rouges et ors jaillir de la baguette. Tout redevint calme au Chemin des Pervers. Fifi qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose fixa l'homme qui la fixait aussi.

- Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Mais étrange... Vraiment étrange...

Il rangea la baguette dans sa boîte respective et alla la rangeait...

- Excusez moi, mais... Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Fifi

Le vieil homme se retourna alors vers Fifi en l'observant une nouvelle fois de ses yeux pales.

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, Mrs Brindacier, commença-t-il.

Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevé la plume de votre baguette a également fournit une autre plume, d'une autre baguette... Il est très étrange que se soit cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle... Qui a tué la mort en personne...

Fifi arqua son sourcil droit en se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- N'avez vous pas entendu parler de Voldemort ? Et oui... Il est mort hier soir. Pneumonie aiguë par le sortilège _Pneumonia _par le célèbre sorcier Gépéto Gorgoni. Étrange, vraiment étrange... Souvenez vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire. Je crois que vous avez un dangereux avenir Mrs Bridacier... Après tout, Gépéto Gorgoni a fait de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais quelle envergure !

Fifi regardait étrangement Ollivander. Avait-elle un réel lien avec Gépéto Gorgoni ? Le mage noir qu'on semblait redouter. Hagrid arriva plus tard avec un crapeau à la main en signe de cadeau de bienvenue.

Tout deux s'en allèrent du Chemin des Pervers, main dans la main mais le doute de Fifi persistait quand même.


End file.
